


How Jealous, How Cute

by jacobs_wife



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, a mess, english is not my native language so probably there're some mistakes, first time i wrote in english, go watch it if you haven't and you'll thank me later, i dont know what happened to the title tho, inspired by come on the boyz ep 3, was written on those sleepless night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobs_wife/pseuds/jacobs_wife
Summary: Younghoon just finds out how cute Changmin is when he's jealous, and the older enjoys it so much. And so does Chanhee.





	How Jealous, How Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> This is my first fic for The Boyz. I definitely made some mistakes, since English is not my native language (and first time i write stuffs in English too) and I wrote this on some of my sleepless night (when I wasn't concious enough lol), I hope y'all can forgive this or leave a comment down below (all comments are welcomed). Thank you and please enjoy reading.  
> Last, happy birthday Younghoon!  
> (I'm not planning it but I'm glad I can finish this right on his birthday, love you Younghoon!)

 "Concept for today is the Reader." Chanhee grabbed a random book from the table, then jumped onto his warm bed and started reading.

 

"I always read without the concept though. Only you're doing it as a concept." Changmin argued while picking up a green-covered book, also jumped onto his own bed next to Chanhee's.

"I'm not following one either." Chanhee didn't want to lose, fought back with an fake-angry voice.

"Liar liar liar." Changmin sang to mock at the other boy.

"I'm not joking, really." was Chanhee's serious statement. 

"Really?" was another Changmin's playfully tease.

After joking around, both went straight to read their chosen books, left the whole room covered with a silent but somehow peaceful atmosphere. The silence were remained well until Younghoon came in just to show his still-asleep-but-still-handsome face and said in a surprising voice.

"Eh, why?"

Younghoon naturally lied down on the bed next to Chanhee, which made someone's mood changed a little bit.

"It's 8.30 in the morning. Why are you reading?" Younghoon complained, but none of the two boys replied.

"I'm gonna sleep to 10. Let me bring a pillow." Younghoon jumped off the bed, created a loud 'bang' sound. He came back just a few second later, lied down at the same place as before, kept bothering the reading boys.

"Chanhee, do you have artificial tears?" He poked the younger who was next to him, asked in a way-too-loud voice. "Do you have one?"

Changmin, who seemed to be ignored by Younghoon from the beginning, now lifted his head up and scolded at the trouble-maker, "Hyung! Be silent, I'm reading though!"

However, his words did not work as Younghoon even shouted back, "Be silent, I'm sleeping though!", followed by Chanhee suggestion, "Should I kick him out?", made the room filled with noisy quarrel. Next was Changmin's reply to Chanhee, "Yes, please. GET OUT NOW.", which sent the other two boys to laughter. But it seemed like none of them was going to do what they'd said, so finally, it was Changmin who actually stepped out of the room, left the others back.

"He's jealous, you know?" Chanhee asked without moving his eyes out of the book. Younghoon still lied lazily on the bed, but he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

"Of course, Changmin being jealous is always so-" Younghoon stopped and turned his head back to looked at Chanhee, who had also closed his book and were staring back at Younghoon. Their eyes met and so did their voice.

"CUTE." Both bursted into laughter, followed by Chanhee's attempt to speak clearly while giggling.

"Did you see Changmin tried so hard to be okay and then stomped his feet off out of the room? Gosh, I almost died trying not to laugh."

"How could I miss it? And his face too, did you see how it changed?" Younghoon replied in a overexcited voice, just the same as Chanhee's.

 

That is one of the reasons why Younghoon choose Chanhee. The elder once thought of himself as a weirdo when he found the fact that his boyfriend being jealous was so cute, and he enjoyed it, like, a lot. He was trying to make his boyfriend envious by hugging, doing agyeo or talking with other members. Younghoon still loved Changmin a lot, he just couldn't help the desire to observe his adorable little boyfriend getting angry and staring at him in a bullet-like glance. Only when he heard Chanhee unconsciously said 'Isn't he so cute when he's jealous?' did Younghoon know. From that moment on, he got a partner.

 

Maybe because Chanhee is also easygoing, or maybe he was the only one (except Kevin) that was single then. Younghoon did not really care, all he knew was that Chanhee is such a perfect companion. That was why Younghoon were standing next to him right now, whispering to the younger with fully knowledge that Changmin was already jealous to level max. 

"I think I'll have to cuddle him more tonight. He seems so frustrated now." Younghoon sighed without any sorry. "It's really not my fault, just because he's so cute that I can't handle."

"You'd better do. I feel like he's going to kill us. But I do agree that we should blame it on his cuteness though." Chanhee whispered back to Younghoon's right ear, sent

 

So that night, after a lot of cuddle from Younghoon and a lot of (cute) jealousy from Changmin, "Cameras!!!!! There are cameras!!!!! What if it is broadcasted and people think of you two as a couple? BbangNew or something like that? Arghhh, I'm so mad at youuuuu!!!!!", they finally made up. Changmin didn't forget to make his evil boyfriend promise, 'Do not be close to anyone except Changmin,' which was always the same as before.

 

Younghoon is, of course, not the one who keeps his promise, so a few days later, he was with Chanhee again, hugged the younger from the back and played with his new blonde hair. They were waiting for Changmin, who was being jealous as always, to react when suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Kevin the Calmest shouted out angrily, "Don't touch him again, Younghoon! You got Changmin already, didn't you?" Immediately, as if he just realized what he'd done, Kevin ran out of the living room where they were at, to his room and shut the door. The three other guys was left frozen, speechless. Until Changmin, who had incredibly switched from jealousy to surprise and now to calmness, suggested that they should go and see Kevin did they actually move again. Luckily, Kevin shut the door without locking it, so they easily found him hiding under his penguin blanket. Chanhee stepped forward to pull the blanket out, and there was the hyung, covering his whole face with both hands. Chanhee gently touched Kevin's shoulder as a sign to announce their presentation, asked quietly.

"Hey, are you okay? Could you tell us what happened?"

Kevin mumbled while haven't taken his hands out off his face, his voice was hardly audible.

"Chanhee.....Actually..... I.."

"What, Kevin? I can't hear you." Chanhee frowned.

Kevin let out a heavy sigh, then turned around to face Chanhee, his hands now landed on the younger's, holding them so tightly.

"I've been crushing on you these days, Chanhee." Kevin confessed, then turned his head back to hide his blushing face. "I've been thinking about you and I just can't get you out of my head. I think I must be loving you, as I felt so envious when seeing you and Younghoon hug or talk together....." His voice went lower and lower, until it became a small whisper that only himself could hear.

"Kevin, I....." Chanhee was probably taken aback, the younger were too surprised to speak anything.

Eventually, after an unexpected confession from Kevin and a little bit tears from Chanhee, they became a couple. Younghoon and Changmin watched it all from the beginning, with their hands soon intertwined to each other. In the end, they agreed to let the new couple have some private time and fled quietly out of Kevin's room to theirs.

"Happy ending, right?" Younghoon grinned, totally happy too because of his friends' happiness.

"Yeh, of course. But now Chanhee is already Kevin's, so don't you dare hugging him again!!!!!" Changmin pouted and crossed his arms, pretended to be jealous.

Younghoon let out a big laugh, stretched his arms out to hug his cute boyfriend, "Why do I have to hug others when there is such an adorable Changmin for me to cuddle?" 

He could imagine how happy Changmin was

"I love you so bad, Changmin." Younghoon whispered.

"Hyung so cheesyyyyy!" Changmin faked a disgusting face and playfully pushed Younghoon away. How could the younger be angry anymore, as Younghoon gently rubbed Changmin's hair and kissed so deeply on that lips which only belong to him, forever.

 

But Changmin knew he was wrong when a few days later, he saw Younghoon - again - clung to another boy (but _not_ him) despite his being the tallest member in their group. From just a few inches away, the giant one were enjoying the changing atmosphere while giggling with the other because of the same reason. And that boy who were sharing the same feeling with Younghoon was no one other than Chanhee the Perfect Partner.

Why? Because both of them got their new favorite, who were sitting in the other corner of the room, sneakily observing two hugging boys and was ready to scream whenever they being closer. Kevin the Envious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't be shy to leave a comment or sth like that, I'll try to reply all of them. Have a nice day!  
> (Again, happy birthday our Younghoon!)


End file.
